The German patent application DE 42 41 320 A1 discloses a rotary piston engine which operates as a pump, condenser or motor. In said engine, combs of teeth of a rotating drive component for delimiting working chambers run on a cycloid surface of a likewise toothed driven part and thus drive the driven part. The aforementioned working chambers are formed between the teeth of the driven part and the driving part, said working chambers being enlarged or reduced in size for the work thereof during the rotation of the parts in order to generate a feed effect on a gaseous or liquid medium. In order to increase the flow rate of a medium to be condensed, the German patent application proposes to dispose a controller between the driven part and the driving part such that first working chambers are formed between the controller and the driving part and second working chambers are formed between the driven part and the controller, said first working chambers and said second working chambers being opposite one another.
According to the German patent application DE 10 2008 013991 A1 which is also published as the WIPO patent application WO 2008110155 A1, a rotor and a stator are provided in a housing, wherein an oblique sliding plane is disposed between a drive shaft and the rotor. When the shaft is rotated, said oblique sliding plane leads to a tumbling of the rotor or, respectively, a tumbling of the rotor with respect to a rotating of the shaft. In this connection, the stator lying opposite the rotor is not disposed so as to co-rotate and thus in a stationary manner in a housing that accommodates the rotor and the stator.
In a rotary piston engine having a tumbling rotor, it has however been shown that the working chambers cannot be completely filled due to the fact that a supply flow and an outlet flow can only be disposed in a limited region. It has furthermore been shown that the intake and discharge openings can often only be designed very small, so that the medium to be conveyed achieves high speeds and thus enables undesired pressure peaks to occur.